Segunda Guerra Mundial
A Segunda Guerra Mundial foi um conflito bélico ocorrido na primeira metade do século XX, envolvendo as forças armadas de mais de setenta países, opondo os Aliados às Potências do Eixo. A guerra começou em 1 de setembro de 1939 Alguns historiadores argumentam que, em sua frente asiática, a guerra começou em 7 de julho de 1937, com a invasão da China pelo Japão. com a invasão da Polônia pela Alemanha e as subsequentes declarações de guerra da França e da Grã-Bretanha, prolongando-se até 2 de setembro de 1945. Em estado de guerra total, mobilizou mais de 100 milhões de militares, e causou a morte de, aproximadamente, setenta milhões de pessoas (cerca de 2% da população mundial da época), a maioria das quais civis. Foi o maior e mais sangrento conflito de toda a história da Humanidade. As principais nações que lutaram pelo Eixo foram: Alemanha, Itália e Japão.Declaration of war on Germany As que lutaram pelos Aliados foram, principalmente: Grã-Bretanha, França, União Soviética, Estados Unidos e China. A guerra se encerrou com a rendição das nações do Eixo, seguindo-se a criação da ONU (Organização das Nações Unidas), o início da Guerra Fria entre Estados Unidos e União Soviética (que emergiram do conflito como super-potências mundiais) e a aceleração do processo de descolonização da Ásia e da África. Antecedentes da guerra A Primeira Guerra Mundial - "feita para pôr fim a todas as guerras" - transformou-se no ponto de partida de novos e irreconciliáveis conflitos, pois o Tratado de Versalhes (1919) disseminou um forte sentimento nacionalista, que culminou no totalitarismo nazi-fascista. As contradições se aguçaram com os efeitos da Grande Depressão. Nesse cenário, surgiram e se consolidaram vários regimes totalitários na Europa. O germânico de origem austríaca Adolf Hitler - líder do Partido Nazista, que se tornara o Führer do Terceiro Reich - defendia que a Alemanha necessitava mais espaço vital, ou Lebensraum, e pretendia conquistá-lo na Europa Oriental (política que, ao lado da contraposição ideológica, o levaria, cedo ou tarde, ao confronto com a URSS). Valendo-se da Política de apaziguamento, praticada pela Grã-Bretanha (do Primeiro-ministro Neville Chamberlain) e secundada pela França (do presidente Édouard Daladier), Hitler conseguiu, inicialmente, concretizar uma série espantosa de conquistas incruentas: remilitarizou a Renânia, anexou a Áustria, e incorporou os Sudetos, destruindo a Tchecoslováquia. Mas quando avançou sobre a Polônia, os ingleses e franceses reagiram, iniciando-se a Segunda Guerra Mundial. Hitler na rota da Expansão Logo após o abandono da Liga das Nações (que já se ressentia da ausência dos Estados Unidos e URSS) pelo Japão, foi a vez da Alemanha retirar-se. Anunciando a saída da representação germânica, Hitler declarou que o não desarmamento das outras nações obrigava a Alemanha àquela forma de protesto. Embora na realidade ele simplesmente desejasse furtar-se às peias que a Liga das Nações poderia opor à sua política militarista, o Führer teve o cuidado de reiterar os propósitos pacifistas de seu governo. Aliás, nos anos seguintes, Hitler proclamaria suas intenções conciliatórias em várias oportunidades, como meio de acobertar objetivos expansionistas. O nazismo fortalecia-se rapidamente na Alemanha. Hitler precisava do apoio de Reichswehr para realizar o rearmamento alemão, mas a maioria dos generais mantivera-se até então numa atitude de expectativa em relação ao novo governo. A pretensão da SA, manifestada por seus chefes em múltiplas ocasiões, de se transformarem em exército nacional, horrorizava os militares profissionais, educados na Escola von Seeckt. Parecia-lhes um absurdo entregar aquela pequena, mas eficientíssima máquina, que era Reichswehr, nas mãos dos turbulentos "camisas pardas", acostumados apenas a combates de rua. Hitler inclinava-se a dar razão aos generais, o que vinha contra os interesses dos membros da SA mais radicais. Em alguns círculos da milícia nazista, já se falava na necessidade de uma segunda revolução que restituísse ao Partido o ímpeto inicial. O capitão Ernst Röhm, grande influenciador das tropas de choque nazistas, a SA, passou então a não só se mostrar mais radical ao Führer, mas ainda a incentivar a deposição de Adolf Hitler e fazer então um novo Putsch. Heinrich Himmler, chefe da SS, que na época era apenas uma subdivisão da SA, entregou a Hitler provas dos planos elaborados por Röhm - uma tentativa de assassinato a todos os grandes nomes do partido nazista, que, segundo os próprios planos, seria conhecido como Noite das facas longas. Por ordem expressa do Führer, foram realizadas execuções sumárias, realizadas pela SS e pela SD, na noite de 29 para 30 de Junho de 1934. Por ironia, Adolf Hitler deu às execuções o próprio nome idealizado por Röhm, Noite das Facas Longas. Quase todos os líderes da SA, a começar por seu chefe, o Capitão Ernst Röhm, foram passados pelas armas, juntamente com alguns políticos oposicionistas e o General von Schleicher (Kurt, 1882-1934), que era o maior opositor a Hitler no seio da Reichswehr. Tal decisão provocou a morte de algumas centenas de pessoas, muitas das quais eram fiéis do Partido, desde longa data. Com essas execuções, o Führer atingiu um duplo objetivo: extinguiu os gérmenes da rebelião entre os SA, desde então reduzidos a um papel meramente decorativo, e deu aos generais uma sangrenta garantia de que pretendia conservá-los na direção da Reichswehr. O expurgo fora levado a cabo pela SS, tropas de elite do Partido, ligadas a Hitler por um juramento especial. Esse corpo de homens selecionados, formando uma verdadeira guarda do regime, iniciou naquele dia a ascensão que iria levá-lo, sob a chefia de Heinrich Himmler, ao controle total da vida alemã, em nome de Hitler. Em 1945, quase um milhão de homens tinha envergado o uniforme negro com a insígnia da caveira, partindo de um núcleo que em 1929 contava com apenas 280 elementos. A Noite das Facas Longas fez a Reichswehr cerrar fileiras em torno de Hitler, que, reforçado por tal sustentáculo, pode então se dedicar a seus planos longamente acalentados. A primeira tentativa expansionista do III Reich fracassou. Desde sua ascensão ao poder, Hitler vinha incentivando o desenvolvimento de um partido nazista austríaco, como base para uma posterior anexação da Áustria à Alemanha. Nessa época, os austríacos estavam sob o governo ditatorial do chanceler católico Engelbert Dollfuss, inquebrantável defensor da independência de seu país. Em 27 de Julho de 1934, Dollfuss foi assassinado em Viena, por um grupo de nazistas sublevados. Mussolini, temendo que os alemães ocupassem a Áustria, enviou tropas para a fronteira, enquanto a Europa era sacudida por um frêmito de indignação contra a Alemanha. Hitler, porém, recuou, negando qualquer conivência com os conspiradores austríacos. Dollfuss foi sucedido por von Schuschnigg (Kurt Edler, n. 1897), que continuou a política conservadora e nacionalista de seu antecessor. Reincorporação do Sarre e criação de uma "Luftwaffe" Em 13 de janeiro de 1935, o nazismo obteve seu primeiro sucesso internacional. O Sarre era um antigo território alemão que tivera suas jazidas exploradas pelos franceses, durante 15 anos, como parte das reparações de guerra estabelecidas pelo Tratado de Versalhes. Agora, um plebiscito junto à população decidia, por maioria esmagadora, a reincorporação do Sarre ao Reich. Logo em seguida, em março, Hitler abalava a Europa com duas declarações retumbantes: No dia 9, anunciou a criação da Luftwaffe (Força Aérea) e, no dia 16, o restabelecimento do serviço militar obrigatório, elevando imediatamente os efetivos de Wehrmacht (Força de Defesa, novo nome das forças armadas alemãs), de 100.000 para 500.000 homens. Ambas as declarações foram feitas em sábados, para que seu impacto internacional fosse amortecido pelos feriados dos fins-de-semana. As potências, alarmadas com o rearmamento germânico, decidiram, na Conferência de Stresa (abril de 1935), formar uma frente antialemã, condenando o repúdio unilateral de qualquer tratado de fronteiras na Europa e garantindo a independência da Áustria. Observe-se, porém, que a declaração de Stresa, subscrita pela Grã-Bretanha, França e Itália, não proibia a alteração de fronteiras fora da Europa, não impedindo a Mussolini a conquista da Etiópia. Em represália às decisões de Stresa, Hitler denunciou, em 21 de maio de 1935, todas as cláusulas militares do Tratado de Versalhes. Manifestando, como sempre, seus objetivos pacíficos, o Führer restituía à Alemanha a liberdade de ação no campo dos armamentos. O governo inglês, preocupado com um possível desenvolvimento da marinha de guerra germânica, iniciou negociações secretas com os alemães, sem qualquer consulta à França. Em 18 de junho de 1935, a Europa soube, estarrecida, que Londres permitia aos nazistas a construção de uma frota de alto-mar, equivalente a 1/3 da marinha britânica, com uma proporção ainda maior de submarinos. Tal acordo equiparava a força naval alemã à francesa. A notícia provocou em Paris uma profunda irritação contra os britânicos, que haviam agido em função de seus interesses exclusivos e abandonado a França, diante de uma Alemanha cada vez mais poderosa. Ressentidos com os britânicos, os franceses procuraram então se aproximar da Itália, como um meio de barrar o caminho à Alemanha. O principal propugnador dessa nova orientação política da França foi o Primeiro-ministro francês Pierre Laval. Mussolini aceitou com entusiasmo a mão que a França lhe estendia, o que vinha servir seus planos imperialistas. O fascismo consolidara-se internamente, e a população italiana atingira um nível de prosperidade material até então jamais alcançado. Fiume fora definitivamente incorporada à Itália, mediante a concordância iugoslava. Satisfaziam-se assim as reivindicações nacionalistas italianas. Entretanto, a própria psicologia do fascismo obrigava os dirigentes a estimularem constantemente o povo, conservando-o sempre excitado, a fim de manter o prestígio de Mussolini. O Duce queria evitar que a população italiana se habituasse à rotina, diminuindo o apoio ruidoso que lhe prestava e que afagava sua volúpia de poder. Devido a seu temperamento, era um líder que precisava de grandes gestos e de atos igualmente grandiosos, para alimentar sua enorme vaidade. Embora houvesse feito uma administração de incontestável valor na Itália, isso não lhe bastava. Sua concepção histórica impelia-o a imitar Júlio César, fazendo-o entrar, também, para a galeria dos grandes homens, sob o tríplice rótulo de administrador, estadista e conquistador. O início da guerra Início da guerra na Ásia Em 1936, o governo japonês assinou com a Alemanha o Pacto Anti-Komintern (anticomunista) com o objetivo de combater o comunismo soviético, sendo a URSS a principal liderança comunista da Europa e Ásia. Devido a cultura militarista do Japão, um país de poucos recursos, eles planejaram conquistar todos os territórios da Ásia, o que incluía, a Coréia, a China e as ilhas do Pacífico. Porém o Tratado de Versalhes impedia as ambições japonesas, o que eles consideravam uma traição por parte das potências vencedoras da 1ª Guerra, pois o Japão ficou do lado delas, então eles se aliaram a Alemanha, cuja política expansionista ia ao encontro das ambições japonesas de conquistas territoriais. Guerra Sino-Japonesa, Primeiro Período (1937-1941) A guerra sino-japonesa divide-se em dois grandes períodos: o primeiro deles, denominado de período crítico, teve seu início em julho de 1937 quando os nipônicos lançam sua ofensiva-relâmpago sobre as províncias do Norte e Leste (Hopei, Shantung, Shanxi, Chamar e Suyan) com o objetivo de separá-las da China, seguindo os ditames do "Memorial Tanaka". Numa audaciosa operação de desembarque, ocuparam mais ao sul Cantão, uns anos depois Hong Kong (que era colônia inglesa) e partes de Macau, nomeadamente Lapa, Dom João e Montanha. Os invasores tiveram seu caminho facilitado por encontrarem pela frente uma China politicamente desorganizada, onde a rivalidade militar entre nacionalistas e comunistas havia sido suspensa a contra gosto, vendo-se ainda subdividida em várias "autoridades locais", que se mostraram relutantes em oferecer-lhes uma resistência efetiva e coerente. Mesmo assim Chiang Kai-shek e Mao Tse-tung assinam um acordo em 22 de setembro de 1937, pelo qual os comunistas abandonam seu projeto de um governo revolucionário e passavam a designar sua área de domínio como Governo Autônomo da Região Fronteiriça, enquanto o Exército Vermelho mudou seu nome para ser o Exército Revolucionário Nacional, renunciando a insurgir-se contra o governo de Chiang Kai-shek que, pelo seu lado, comprometeu-se a suspender as operações anticomunistas. A estratégia japonesa baseava-se em sua mobilidade, fruto do desenvolvimento industrial do país. A ofensiva-relâmpago deles rapidamente ocupou Pequim em 8 de agosto de 1937, em seguida capitularam Tientsin e Shangai. Depois de quebrarem a encarniçada resistência das tropas chinesas, que lhes resistiram por três meses numa batalha nas ruas de Shangai, os japoneses marcharam para dentro do continente e, logo depois, em 13 de dezembro de 1937 entram em Nanquim. Invasão de Nanquim Nanquim, era a antiga capital imperial, e também ex-sede do governo nacionalista de Chiang Kai-shek. Os soldados japoneses sob o comando do general Iwane Matsui realizaram a partir de dezembro de 1937 a invasão de Nanquim, onde a população foi submetida à mais extrema barbaridade. Um ano depois de terem tomado a ofensiva, os nipônicos controlam amplas margens do Mar da China, ocupando uma boa parte da costa, na tentativa de isolar o país de qualquer auxílio ocidental. Apesar da simpatias americanas e britânicas inclinarem-se para os chineses, devido à rivalidade colonial que tinham com os nipônicos pela hegemonia sobre a Ásia, nada podem fazer de prático para ajudá-los. Este período de seguidos triunfos japoneses chegou ao seu clímax com a invasão de outras partes da Ásia pelo Exército e pela Marinha Imperial (Indochina, Indonésia, Malásia, Filipinas e Birmânia), seguida da desastrosa decisão do Micado de estender a guerra aos Estados Unidos. O ataque japonês à base naval americana de Pearl Harbour em 7 de dezembro de 1941, obrigou o império do Sol Nascente a espalhar os seus recursos militares pelo Pacífico Ocidental, declinando como conseqüência disso as atividades bélicas no fronte da China. Guerra Sino-Japonesa, Segundo Período (1941-1945) No segundo período, que vai de dezembro de 1941 até agosto de 1945, os Estados Unidos assumem a tarefa de derrotar os japoneses, enquanto os exércitos nacionalistas chineses atuam apenas em pequenas escaramuças visando à fixação e ao desgaste do inimigo. Consciente da sua absoluta inferioridade militar e estratégica, Chiang Kai-shek após sete meses de infrutífera resistência, ordenara a adoção da política de "vender espaço para ganhar tempo", que implicava na renúncia de enormes extensões territoriais chinesas. Ao mesmo tempo em que recuavam, as tropas nacionalistas dedicaram-se à tática da destruição sistemática da infra-estrutura rural e urbana das regiões que fatalmente seriam ocupadas pelos invasores (semelhante à estratégia batizada de "terra devastada" que Stalin usou para enfrentar as tropas nazistas), tal como a explosão de diques do Rio Amarelo, que provocou a inundação de milhares de quilômetros quadrados de terras aráveis, arrasando e arruinando por muitos anos as propriedades camponesas, mas que somente atrasou o japoneses em três meses, ou o incêndio precipitado de Changsha, a capital de Hunan (fruto do pânico das tropas chinesas em debandada). Mas havia outro motivo para Chiang Kai-shek evitar confrontar-se com os japoneses. Ele desejava preservar suas forças militares (e as armas que recebia dos Estados Unidos) para lutar contra o Exército Popular de Mao Tse-tung, na guerra civil que certamente eclodiria, após a expulsão dos japoneses. Foi uma decisão que acabou se revelando equivocada, pois enquanto os nacionalistas recuavam, o Exército Popular continuou fustigando os japoneses, granjeando a simpatia e o apoio dos camponeses chineses (apoio que se mostraria decisivo na guerra civil). A estratégia de "luta de longa duração" contra os japoneses, adotada por Mao, fez crescer o número de camponeses que aderiram à guerrilha, enquanto nas zonas controladas pelo Kuomintang, eles se mostravam arredios em colaborar, pois além da brutal repressão japonesa, calcada nos "três tudo - "matar tudo, queimar tudo, destruir tudo" (Sanko Sakusen) -, o exército nacionalista cometia saques, confiscos e conscrições forçadas.BIANCO, Lucien - Los origenes de La Revolución China. Caracas, T. Nuevo, 1970, p. 203 Além disso, ao optar por evitar o combate, Chiang tornou desconfortável a ajuda que recebia tanto dos estadounidenses quanto da URSS, que também era sua aliada, apesar do Exército Popular ser dirigido pelo Partido Comunista Chinês.MANDEL, Ernst. O significado da Segunda Guerra Mundial. S. Paulo. Ed. Ática, 1989. Início da guerra na Europa O plano de expansão do governo envolvia uma série de etapas. Em 1938, com o apoio de parte da população austríaca, o governo nazista anexou a Áustria, episódio conhecido como Anschluss.Em seguida, reivindicou a integração das minorias germânicas que habitavam os Sudetas (região montanhosa da Checoslováquia). Como esta não estava disposta a ceder, a guerra parecia iminente, foi então convocada uma conferência internacional em Munique. Na conferência de Munique, em setembro de 1938, britânicos e franceses, seguindo a política de apaziguamento, cederam à vontade de Hitler, concordando com a anexação dos Sudetos. Às 4h45 da madrugada de 1 de Setembro de 1939, os canhões do cruzador alemão Schleswig-Hosltein abriram fogo sobre as posições polacas em Westerplatte, na então cidade livre de Danzig, hoje Gdansk. O exército alemão lançou uma forte ofensiva de surpresa contra a Polónia, com o principal objectivo de reconquistar seus territórios perdidos na Primeira Guerra Mundial e com o objetivo secundário de expandir o território alemão. As tropas alemãs conseguiram derrotar as tropas polacas em apenas um mês. A União Soviética tornou efetivo o acordo (Ribbentrop-Molotov) com a Alemanha nazi e ocupou a parte oriental da Polónia. A Grã-Bretanha e a França, responderam à ocupação declarando guerra à Alemanha mas, apesar dos compromissos que haviam assumido para com a Polônia, nada fizeram para ir em socorro do país, limitando-se a formar uma linha defensiva para enfrentar um possível ataque alemão a oeste. A Itália, nesta fase, declarou-se "país neutro". Ausência de entusiasmo Contrastando com o que aconteceu em 1914, quando trens ou comboios de soldados partiam para a guerra enfeitados de flores e sob aplausos da multidão, os povos das nações que iniciaram a Segunda Guerra Mundial não demonstraram euforia com o reinício da matança na Europa. Quando Hitler anunciou no Reichtag, em 1 de setembro de 1939, a guerra contra a Polônia, as ruas de Berlim se mantiveram mortalmente silenciosas. As pessoas estavam sisudas, oprimidas pela preocupação com o futuro. Aceitaram o que estava acontecendo com resignação pacífica, como uma fatalidade que não podiam evitar, mas sem nenhum entusiasmo.Toland, John - Adolf Hitler - Editora Francisco Alves, 1978 A guerra relâmpago A 10 de Maio de 1940, após um período de ausência de hostilidades - a "Falsa guerra" - o exército alemão lançou uma ofensiva contra os Países Baixos, dando início à Batalha da França. Os alemães visavam a contornar as poderosas fortificações francesas da Linha Maginot, construídas anos antes na fronteira da França com a Alemanha. Com os britânicos e franceses julgando que se repetiria a guerra de trincheiras da Primeira Guerra Mundial, e graças à combinação de ofensivas de pára-quedistas com rápidas manobras de blindados em combinação com rápidos deslocamentos de infantaria motorizada (a chamada "guerra-relâmpago" - Blitzkrieg, em alemão), os alemães derrotaram sem grande dificuldade as forças franco-britânica, destacadas para a defesa da França. Nesta fase, ocorre a famosa retirada das forças aliadas para o Reino Unido por Dunquerque. O Marechal Pétain assumiu então a chefia do governo na França, que ficou conhecido como o governo de Vichy, assinou um armistício com Adolf Hitler e começou a colaborar com os alemães. Aproveitando-se da situação, a Itália fascista, de Benito Mussolini, declarou guerra aos franco-britânicos e ordenou a invasão do sul da França (Batalha dos Alpes) A guerra na África e Afrika Korps A Setembro de 1940, após a tomada da França pelas forças alemãs, as tropas italianas destacadas na Líbia sob o comando do Marechal Graziani, uma vez livres da ameaça das forças francesas estacionadas na Tunísia iniciaram uma série de ofensivas contra o Egito, então colônia da Grã-Bretanha, com vista a dominar o canal de Suez e depois atingir as reservas petrolíferas do Iraque, também sob domínio britânico. Os efetivos ingleses destacados no norte da África e que compunham o então designado XIII Corpo de Exército, comandado pelo General Wavell, após alguns reveses iniciais realizaram uma espetacular contra-ofensiva contra as forças italianas que, apesar de sua superioridade numérica foram empurradas por 1200 km de volta à Líbia, perdendo todos os territórios anteriormente conquistados. Esta derrota custou aos italianos a destruição de 10 divisões, a perda de 130.000 homens feitos prisioneiros, além de 390 tanques e 845 canhões. Como a situação que surgia na África era crítica para as forças do Eixo, Adolf Hitler e o Oberkommando der Wehrmacht (OKW) decidiram enviar tropas alemãs a fim de não permitir a completa desagregação das forças italianas. Cria-se dessa forma em Janeiro de 1941 o Afrika Korps (Corpo Expedicionário Alemão na África), cujo comando foi passado ao então Leutenantgeneral (Tenente-General) Erwin Rommel, que posteriormente se tornaria uma figura legendária sob a alcunha de "A Raposa do Deserto". Foram enviadas a África duas divisões alemãs em auxílio aos Italianos, a 5a. Divisão Ligeira e a 15a. Divisão Panzer. Os Alemães, sob o hábil comando de Rommel, conseguiram reverter a iminente derrota italiana e empreenderam uma ofensiva esmagadora contra as forças britânicas enfraquecidas (muitos efetivos britânicos haviam sido desviados para a campanha da Grécia, então sob pressão do Eixo) empurrando-as de volta à fronteira egípcia. Após uma sucessão de batalhas memoráveis como El Agheila, El Mechili, Sollum, Gazala, Tobruk e Marsa Matruh os alemães e italianos são detidos por falta de combustível e provisões na linha fortificada de El Alamein, uma vez que o Mediterrâneo encontrava-se sob domínio da marinha britânica. Finalmente, a Outubro de 1942, após 4 meses de preparação os Britânicos contra-atacaram na Segunda Batalha de El Alamein, sob o comando do General Montgomery. Rechaçadas pelas bem supridas forças britânicas, as tropas ítalo-alemãs iniciaram um grande recuo de volta à Líbia de forma a encurtar suas linhas de suprimento e ocupar posições defensivas mais favoráveis. Entretanto, dias depois, a 8 de Novembro, as forças do Eixo recebem a notícia de que estão sendo cercadas pelo oeste por forças norte-americanas do 1o. Exército Aliado que haviam desembarcado em Marrocos através da Operação Tocha. Pelo leste, o 8o. Exército Britânico continua o seu avanço, empurrando as forças ítalo-alemãs para a Tunísia. Finalmente, cercado pelos exércitos americano e britânico e sem a guia de seu audacioso comandante, pois Rommel havia sido hospitalizado na Alemanha, o "Afrika Korps" e o restante do contingente italiano na África do Norte, totalizando mais de 250 mil homens e reduzidos à inatividade pela falta de suprimentos e de apoio aéreo, se rendem aos aliados na Tunísia em maio de 1943, dando fim à guerra na África. Malta decide o destino da África do Norte O calcanhar de Aquiles de Rommel na África do Norte era o reabastecimento. Os homens da Marinha mercante partiam para a África para proverem as tropas de alimentos, roupas, água, armas, munições e combustível. Atrás de cada batalha travada sempre deveria existir um sistema de logística eficiente. O transporte das tropas e suprimentos italianos e alemães era feito por mar. Os navios mercantes deveriam, então, empreender uma jornada de quinhentos quilômetros da Sicília, no sul da Itália, até a Tripolitânia, no norte da África. Mas, para que a guerra do deserto fosse vencida pelo Eixo, o domínio marítimo do Mediterrâneo era um fator prepoderante. Para isso, o Eixo enfrenta um grande problema: a Marinha Real. Em 22 de julho de 1941,o cargueiro alemão Preussen parte da Itália rumo à África do Norte. No caminho, é afundado por um ataque de Bristol-Blehein (Bombardeio da RAF). Com ele afundam 200 dos 650 soldados e tripulação a bordo. Além de perdas humanas, foram também perdidas mil toneladas de alimentos, seis mil toneladas de munições, mil toneladas de gasolina e 320 tanques e caminhões de transporte, que seriam usados pelas tropas do Eixo. Muitos outros navios como o Arta, o Aegina, o Iserlohn, o Samos, o Larissa, o Birmânia, o Arcturus, o Citá di Bari, dentre outros, tiveram o mesmo destino do Preussen, pois o Mediterâneo tornou-se um cemitério de homens e máquinas que tentavam chegar à África. A fonte de todos esses desastres era a ilha de Malta, principal ponto de apoio das forças aéreas e navais britânicas no Mediterâneo. Malta foi tomada do domínio francês pelos britânicos em 1800 e, desde então, faz parte da Coroa Britânica, sendo uma base Naval da Marinha Real. Percebendo a importância estratégica da ilha, os britânicos tornaram-na cada vez mais fortificada, e sua retomada pelos italianos cada vez mais improvável. Apesar dos bombadeios alemães e italianos, Malta resistia, e, com as pesadas perdas sofridas pelos alemães na tomada da ilha de Creta, Hitler decidiu não mais arriscar suas tropas para tomar Malta. Essa decisão acabou acarretando o afundamento de até 77% dos navios do Eixo que cruzaram o Mediterrâneo. Com as tropas mal supridas, a derrota dos italianos e do Afrika Korps foi inevitável. A invasão da URSS Em 22 de Junho de 1941, os exércitos do eixo lançaram-se à conquista do território soviético, com a chamada Operação Barbarossa. Contavam com 180 divisões, entre tropas alemãs, italianas, húngaras, romenas e finlandesas, num total de mais de três milhões e meio de soldados. A estes se opunham 320 divisões soviéticas, num total de mais de seis milhões de homens, porém apenas 160 destas divisões estavam situadas na região de fronteira com a Alemanha Nazi. Grande parte das tropas soviéticas estava na região leste do país, na fronteira com a China ocupada, antecipando a possibilidade de mais um ataque japonês contra a União Soviética, conforme acontecera em março de 1939. A ofensiva era amplamente esperada, pois a invasão da União Soviética fazia parte do discurso nazista desde o surgimento do partido, tendo sido fortemente pregada por Adolf Hitler em seu livro "Mein Kampf" e em diversos de seus pronunciamentos políticos anteriores até mesmo ao início da guerra. Relatórios de serviços secretos davam conta da iminência da invasão, partindo não somente da espionagem soviética mas também de informações obtidas pelos ingleses e norte-americanos. A mobilização de grande número de tropas alemãs para a região de fronteira também foi percebida. Os soviéticos já vinham tomando medidas contra a invasão desde a década de 1930, aumentando exponencialmente o contingente de seu exército. Apesar de tudo isto, a invasão começa a 22 de junho de 1941. Veio como uma surpresa, pois não se esperava que a Alemanha atacasse a URSS antes que o Reino Unido se retirasse da guerra, conforme se previa. O resultado disto foi uma enorme vantagem tática para as tropas alemãs nos primeiros dias da guerra, o que permitiu o envolvimento de grande número de divisões do exército vermelho e a destruição de grande parte dos aviões soviéticos ainda nas suas bases, antes mesmo que conseguissem levantar vôo. As tropas do eixo foram divididas em três grupos de exércitos: norte, central e sul. O grupo norte atravessou os países bálticos (Lituânia, Letônia e Estônia) e marchou contra Leningrado , que foi atacada ao mesmo tempo pelos finlandeses, mais ao norte, numa atitude de revanchismo por parte destes. A cidade foi completamente cercada a 8 de setembro de 1941; a partir de então só foi possível abastecê-la pela rota que atravessava o lago Ladoga, constantemente vigiada pelos aviões alemães. O resultado foi uma grave crise de fome, que segundo as estimativas teria vitimado por volta de um milhão de civis e provocou alguns episódios de canibalismo. A partir de 20 de novembro de 1941, foi possível estabelecer uma rota segura para Leningrado através do lago congelado, devido à recaptura do eixo ferroviário na cidade de Tikhvin, o que permitiu a evacuação de civis, melhorando a situação da cidade. O cerco de Leningrado só foi completamente levantado em Janeiro de 1944. O exército central foi o que progrediu mais rapidamente, tendo conquistado completamente a cidade de Minsk a 29 de junho de 1941, operação que resultou na captura de 420 mil soldados do exército vermelho. A ofensiva prosseguiu com o grupo central marchando através da Bielorússia até atingir a cidade de Smolensk, penetrando finalmente no território da Rússia propriamente dita. Aqui o avanço das tropas alemãs foi interrompido pela primeira vez, dada a forte resistência oposta pelas tropas soviéticas, porém a cidade foi conquistada a 16 de julho. O exército sul prosseguiu mais vagarosamente do que os outros dois, sendo forçado a combater no terreno dos pântanos Pripet, o que reduzia a velocidade dos avanços. Apesar disso, conseguiu empurrar o grupo sul do exército vermelho até a cidade de Kiev, onde seu avanço foi interrompido. Aproveitando-se do fato de que o exército central havia avançado muito mais adiante, os alemães deslocaram boa parte desse segundo grupo de exércitos para o sul, conseguindo assim envolver um enorme grupo de divisões no que ficou conhecido como o bolsão de Kiev. O resultado foi a captura de 700 mil soldados soviéticos, o que resultou praticamente na destruição do grupo sul do exército vermelho. A luta pela captura da capital da Ucrânia prosseguiu até 26 de setembro. Após esta operação, o grupo sul do exército lançou-se à captura da península da Criméia. Esta operação seria concluída a 30 de outubro, com o cerco da cidade de Sebastopol que, no entanto, só foi capturada em Julho de 1942. A cidade de Odessa, sitiada por tropas romenas desde os primeiros dias da guerra, só foi tomada em setembro. Após capturar o território da Criméia, os alemães voltaram-se para o Cáucaso, chegando a tomar Rostov a 21 de novembro. Entretanto, a cidade foi retomada pelos soviéticos poucos dias depois, a 27 de novembro. As tropas do exército central uniram-se a várias unidades do grupo norte e iniciaram a operação que tinha por objetivo envolver a cidade de Moscou, a 30 de setembro de 1941. Inicialmente as tropas do eixo prosseguiram com velocidade, capturando Bryansk, Orel e Vyazma, numa batalha em que foram cercados e capturados 650.000 homens, no que seria o último grande envolvimento em 1941. As tropas alemãs continuaram avançando até capturarem a cidade de Tula, a 165 quilômetros da capital russa, que passou a sofrer bombardeamentos aéreos. Entretanto, o avanço do exército alemão foi barrado, e as pinças norte e sul do ataque não puderam se encontrar, fechando o cerco. Apesar das gigantescas perdas que o exército vermelho havia sofrido, os soviéticos conseguiram formar novas divisões de conscritos, trazendo também para a frente oeste tropas anteriormente localizadas na região leste do país, repondo suas perdas e conseguindo dar combate aos alemães. No dia 6 de dezembro, em pleno inverno, começou a contra-ofensiva dos russos, chefiada pelo general Georgy Zhukov. Utilizando equipamentos novos como os tanques T-34 e os morteiros foguetes Katyusha, o exército vermelho conseguiu retomar uma quantidade significativa de território, afastando definitivamente a ameaça que pairava sobre sua capital. Em 1942, o exército alemão já não se encontrava em condições de tentar uma nova ofensiva contra Moscou, que também seria demasiadamente previsível. A Wehrmacht voltou-se então contra a região do Cáucaso, de grande importância econômica e militar devido a seus recursos petrolíferos (reservas de petróleo soviéticas no Mar Cáspio), industriais e agrícolas. Além disso, a conquista da região permitiria bloquear o rio Volga. A operação de captura do Cáucaso foi chamada de operação Azul e teve início em 28 de junho de 1942. No final do mês de julho os alemães já haviam avançado até a linha do rio Don e começaram os preparativos para o envolvimento da cidade de Stalingrado, defendida pelas tropas do General Chuikov. A cidade sofreu pesados bombardeamentos aéreos. No fim de Agosto, Stalingrado foi cercada ao norte e no 1.º de setembro as comunicações ao sul também foram interrompidas. A partir de então, as tropas que combatiam na cidade só puderam ser abastecidas através do rio Volga, constantemente bombardeado pelos alemães. A batalha durou três meses, conhecendo avanços e recuos de ambas as partes, com lutas sangrentas pela conquista de simples casas, prédios ou fábricas. O tipo de terreno resultante das ruínas da cidade arrasada favorecia o combate de infantaria, impedindo a utilização eficiente de tanques. Milhares de civis aprisionados no interior da cidade foram vitimados, principalmente em conseqüência dos bombardeios. Em novembro, os alemães haviam alcançado a margem do rio Volga, impedindo o abastecimento das tropas soviéticas. Em novembro de 1942, os soviéticos iniciaram seu contra-ataque, batizado de Operação Urano, que tinha o objetivo de envolver as divisões alemãs em Stalingrado. Em 19 de novembro, as tropas do general Vatutin, que formavam a pinça norte do ataque, irromperam contra o flanco dos exércitos do Eixo, enquanto ao sul as tropas de Konstantin Rokossovsky faziam o mesmo. Os alemães foram cercados pelo Exército Vermelho e as tentativas de abastecê-los através de uma ponta aérea não tiveram sucesso. Uma tentativa de romper o cerco foi feita pelas tropas do General Erich von Manstein, numa operação chamada de Tempestade de Inverno, porém as tropas cercadas no interior da cidade já estavam sem abastecimento há um bom tempo e não tiveram condições de colaborar com as demais tropas alemãs. Os soviéticos continuavam seu contra-ataque (agora a Operação Saturno), ameaçando envolver os exércitos de Manstein, que foi forçado a abandonar sua tentativa de salvamento e retirar-se. A 2 de fevereiro de 1943, os alemães remanescentes na cidade rendem-se. Mais de 800 mil soldados do eixo, entre alemães, húngaros, romenos e italianos, além de dois milhões de soviéticos, morreram nas operações que envolveram Stalingrado e todo o restante do 6º Exército alemão, comandado pelo Generalfieldmarschall (Marechal-de-Campo)Friedrich Von Paulus, que obedeceu até o fim as ordens de Hitler de não romper o cerco, sendo feito prisioneiro junto com o seu exército. A batalha de Stalingrado dura cinco meses. Dos trezentos mil soldados alemães encurralados no cerco, noventa mil morrem de frio e fome e mais de cem mil são mortos nas três semanas anteriores à rendição. Devido às rigorosas dificuldades do inverno nesse ano, que dificultava a subsistência até da população local, um grande número dos soldados alemães, sem proteção contra o frio nos campos de prisioneiros, não sobreviveu, sendo que poucos retornaram a sua terra natal após a guerra. Após a tomada de Stalingrado, as tropas soviéticas continuaram avançando e em fevereiro de 1943 retomaram Kursk, Kharkov e Rostov, retomando completamente a região do Cáucaso. A 20 de fevereiro de 1943, os alemães retomaram Kharkov, formando uma saliência no front soviético em Kursk, o que teria importantes conseqüências nos meses seguintes. Os generais alemães e o próprio Hitler, após a queda de Stalingrado, tinham noção que esse quadro de desestabilização geral estava ocorrendo, e começaram a planejar medidas para reduzir seus efeitos. Muitos oficiais preferiam esperar uma ofensiva soviética e contra-atacar – a "ação de retaguarda" proposta por Manstein – buscando paralisar os russos com contra-ataques locais; outros militares defendiam que uma ofensiva deveria ser desfechada o quanto antes para incapacitar os soviéticos e depois esperar pelos ataques dos aliados ocidentais. Essa tática acabou sendo a escolhida por Hitler, resultando na "Operação Cidadela", cognome do ataque contra a cidade de Kursk, onde estavam concentradas grandes forças russas que deveriam ser cercadas e destruídas. Foi uma operação perdida desde o início para os alemães, pois os soviéticos tinham superioridade em artilharia, tanques, homens e aviões, o que talvez não fizesse tanta diferença se também não tivessem as informações sobre os planos de ataque alemães – obtidas através da rede de espiões comunistas "Orquestra Vermelha" na Alemanha – e contassem com defesas em profundidade largamente preparadas na região. A culminância dessa malfadada operação foi a Batalha de Kursk, em julho de 1943, onde os alemães sofreram uma grande derrota e foram recuando até saírem da URSS e as forças soviéticas avançando em direção à Alemanha. Embora o significado das batalhas entre Alemanha e URSS tenha sido enormemente relativizado no mundo capitalista pós-guerra, por conta de questões ideológicas próprias da Guerra Fria (quando não era mais conveniente ressaltar qualidades positivas do antigo aliado soviético), o chamado fronte oriental foi onde aconteceram as mais ferozes batalhas, com as maiores perdas civis e militares da história, e mostrou excepcionais tenacidade e capacidade de reorganização e aprendizado do Exército Vermelho frente à Wehrmacht. Apesar de imensas perdas humanas e matériais, a URSS foi a única nação da guerra a ser invadida territorialmente pela Werhmacht (então o maior, melhor treinado, mais bem equipado, e mais eficiente exército do mundo, cujos vários feitos em eficiência e versatilidade em campo permanecem inigualados até hoje) a ser capaz de se reorganizar, e, sem rendição ou acordos colaboracionistas (como o do "Governo de Vichy", na França), resistir, combater, e efetivamente rechaçar as forças alemãs para fora de seu território sem tropas externas atuando em seu território (como na recuperação da França, por exemplo, que precisou da ajuda maciça de tropas americanas e britânicas), e, mais importante, seguir um curso de vitórias até a capital da Alemanha - terminando, na prática, a guerra: poucos dias depois do suicídio de Hitler na Berlim já completamente ocupada pelo Exército Vermelho, as forças alemãs assinaram sua rendição incondicional. A reconquista da Europa A partir de meados 1943, os exércitos aliados foram recuperando território passo a passo. Enquanto na frente principal, os soviéticos obtinham a rendição dos alemães em Stalingrado em fevereiro e, em agosto tomavam a iniciativa dos combates após terem derrotado no mês anterior a última grande ofensiva alemã realizada à Leste, em Kursk; anglo-americanos e franceses livres, após a vitória no norte da África em maio, tomaram à partir de julho, Sicília, Córsega, Sardenha e o sul Itália, causando tanto a queda do gabinete de Benito Mussolini, e a prisão deste, que foi resgatado por comandos alemães; quanto a rendição e a adesão formal da Itália à causa aliada em setembro. A 6 Junho de 1944, no chamado Dia D (D-Day), os Aliados efectuaram um desembarque nas praias da Normandia (Operação Overlord), em que participaram o Exército Britânico (lutando nas praias de Gold e Sword), o Exército Americano (lutando em Omaha e Utah) e o Exército Canadense (lutando em Juno). Os americanos sofreram por volta de duas mil baixas, pois os tanques Sherman, (disfarçados de Chatas pelo Exército Americano para os esconder, e torná-los um fator surpresa) afundaram. Já o Exército britânico não teve muitas baixas em Gold e Sword, pois seus tanques blindados e especializados (em cortar trincheiras e explodir minas) conseguiram ultrapassar. Era o início da Batalha da Normandia. Apesar da inferiodade aérea, e submetida a constantes bombardeios aéro-navais, os alemães resistiram durante mais de 1 mês antes que os aliados tomassem o primeiro porto, Cherbourg em meados de julho, o que somado à outro desembarque aliado no sul da França no final de agosto, forçou o recuo das forças alemãs para a Bélgica. Após a libertação de Paris, seguiu-se em Setembro de 1944 a libertação de parte da Bélgica, incluindo sua capital e a operação Market Garden que tinha como um dos objectivos libertar os Países Baixos. Esta operação foi superior à Overlord no que respeita ao número de pára-quedistas envolvidos, mas resultou num enorme fracasso, contando-se cerca de 20 mil mortos, só entre os americanos, e 6500 britânicos foram feitos prisioneiros. O objectivo dos Aliados era conquistar uma série de pontes nos Países Baixos, o que lhes permitiria atravessar o rio Reno. A derrota do Eixo Apesar da evidente superioridade militar aliada, as tropas alemãs resistiram tenazmente, até porque Hitler alimentava a esperança de que as contradições internas entre os aliados, especialmente a perspectiva de ocupação da Europa Oriental pelos soviéticos, levaria os anglo-americanos a firmarem uma paz em separado com a Alemanha. Afinal, como ele disse aos seus generais: "Jamais houve, em toda a história, uma coalizão composta por parceiros tão heterogêneos quanto essa de nossos inimigos. Estados ultra-capitalistas de um lado e um estado marxista do outro".MANDEL, Ernst. O significado da Segunda Guerra Mundial. S. Paulo. Ed. Ática, 1989. p. 151. Foi dentro desse objetivo estratégico de ganhar tempo até que ocorresse a "reviravolta política", que Hitler ordenou, em Dezembro de 1944, uma inesperada investida na Bélgica - a contra-ofensiva das Ardenas -, cujo objetivo tático era tomar Liège e Antuérpia, para se apropriar dos enorme depósitos de suprimentos dos aliados ocidentais, sobretudo petróleo, do qual a Wehrmacht e a Luftwaffe já careciam seriamente. Apanhadas de surpresa, as forças anglo-americanas sofreram pesadas baixas. Além disso, a infiltração de soldados alemães, disfarçados de soldados americanos, em áreas controladas pelos aliados, causou sérios transtornos, como mudança de caminhos de divisões inteiras, mudanças de placas, implantações de minas, emboscadas. Estes soldados alemães, os primeiros comandos, estavam sob o comando do Oberst (Coronel) Otto Skorzeny, que já libertara Mussolini, entretanto aprisionado em Itália. Finalmente, a ofensiva fracassou, por falta de combustível e de reservas. Na Itália, embora contando com tropas de qualidade inferior, a habilidade do general alemão, Kesselring, tornou lento e penoso o avanço dos ingleses e norte-americanos (aos quais agregou-se a Força Expedicionária Brasileira) ao longo da península. Apenas em abril de 1945 é que as forças alemãs se renderam. Antes mesmo de findar a guerra, as grandes potências firmaram acordos sobre seu encerramento.O primeiro dos acordos foi a Conferência de Teerã, no Irã, em 1943. Em Janeiro de 1945, Winston Churchill, Franklin D. Roosevelt e Josef Stalin reúnem-se novamente em Ialta, Ucrânia, já sabendo da inevitabilidade da derrota alemã, para decidir sobre o futuro da Europa pós-guerra. Nesta conferência, definiu-se a partilha da Europa, cabendo à União Soviética o predomínio sobre a Europa Oriental, enquanto as potências capitalistas prevaleceriam na Europa Ocidental. Acertou-se também a criação da Organização das Nações Unidas (ONU), a participação da URSS na guerra contra o Japão, e a divisão da Coréia em bases diferentes das da Liga das Nações. Definiu-se, ademais, a partilha mundial, cabendo incorporando os territórios alemães a leste e definindo a participação da URSS na rendição do Japão, com a divisão da Coréia em áreas de influência soviética e norte-americana. Assim, lançavam-se as bases para a Guerra Fria. Entretanto, o avanço das tropas aliadas e soviéticas chegou ao território alemão. Previamente, havia já sido estabelecido o avanço dos dois exércitos, ficando a tomada de Berlim a cargo do Exército Vermelho. Esta decisão, tomada pelas esferas militares, foi encarada com apreensão pela população, pois era conhecido o rasto de pilhagens, execuções e violações (estupro), que os soldados soviéticos deixavam atrás de si, em grande parte como retaliação pela mortes causadas pelos soldados alemães na União Soviética (o país com o maior número de baixas civis e militares de toda a guerra, cerca de 20 milhões). A 30 de Abril de 1945, Adolf Hitler suicidou-se, quando as tropas soviéticas estavam a exatamente dois quarteirões de seu bunker. A 7 de Maio, o seu sucessor, o almirante Dönitz, assinou a capitulação alemã. A 14 de Agosto de 1945, o general Tojo do Japão rendeu-se incondicionalmente. A guerra no Pacífico Por volta de 1940, o Japão, tinha já ocupado vários territórios no Pacífico, e tentava agora aumentar a sua influência no Sudoeste Asiático e no Pacífico. Agindo a partir de outubro de 1944, os kamikazes foram uma tentativa desesperada e inútil dos japoneses para impedir o avanço Aliado. Afundaram entre 50 e 90 navios aliados (dependendo da fonte), causando a morte de cerca de 5000 homens - mas a um custo de quase 4000 pilotos e suas aeronaves. ]] Em Junho de 1941, o Japão, invade a Indochina. O governo dos Estados Unidos da América, indignado, impõe sanções económicas ao Japão. Como represália, a 7 de Dezembro de 1941, a aviação japonesa atacou Pearl Harbor, a maior base norte-americana do Pacífico. Em apenas duas horas, os pilotos japoneses conseguiram inutilizar todos os navios ancorados no porto, cinco navios de guerra e outros 15 foram afundados ou destruídos. No dia seguinte os Estados Unidos declaram guerra ao Japão, dando início à guerra do Pacífico. Apenas duas horas após o ataque que deu início oficial à guerra do Pacífico, o ataque a Pearl Harbor, os japoneses iniciaram a invasão de vários territórios da Ásia e do Pacífico. Em Maio de 1942, o Japão, tinha já conquistado esses vastos territórios; controlando Hong Kong, a Malásia, Singapura — a qual a Grã-Bretanha abandonou a 15 de Fevereiro de 1942, a Indonésia, as Filipinas, a Birmânia e outras ilhas no Pacífico. O sucesso dos japoneses, devia-se à adaptação do conceito de Blitzkrieg às condições da geografia da Ásia e Pacífico; a utilização de um relativamente pequeno número de tropas em relação ao inimigo, altamente treinadas, motivadas e protegidas por um poder naval que logo derrotou os aliados no mar e por uma força aérea que tinha como trunfo principal, tanto defensivamente (servindo de escolta dos bombardeiros japoneses) como ofensivamente, o avião caça mais moderno na época, o Mitsubishi Zero que, em combates individuais, demonstrou não ser superado nem mesmo pelo lendário Spitfire britânico. Em terra, os conflitos decisivos foram efetuados por divisões de infantaria utilizando-se pontualmente de tanques e blindados leves e carregando peças de artilharia compacta facilmente desmontáveis e tranportáveis. No entanto, esse mesmo material que dava agilidade e leveza na movimentação, portanto uma vantagem ofensiva, se tornaria obsoleto se transformando em desvantagem quando no decorrer dos anos seguintes, o exército imperial viu-se obrigado a defender as posições conquistadas sem a vantagem da cobertura aeronaval que dispunha durante a ofensiva e sem poder contar com a reposição por mar deste armamento mais leve por um mais pesado e, dentro daquelas condições, apropriado à defesa. Já em meados 1942 a guerra na Ásia e Pacífico começava a progredir mais devagar para os japoneses, que não mantinham o ritmo inicial da campanha. Ao mesmo tempo que a aviação de caça das forças aliadas, ainda em inferioridade técnica começava a se utilizar de técnicas de combate aéreo que compensavam tal desnível. Com o impasse causado pela Batalha do Mar de Coral em maio daquele ano, resultando em vitória estratégica para os aliados, devido aos japoneses, por não terem uma ideia precisa do real poder aeronaval dos aliados na região, terem sido induzidos a desistirem de desembarcar em Port Moresby na Nova Guiné; a derrota em Midway no mês seguinte resultando, por parte dos japoneses, na perda de 4 porta-aviões e de grande número de tripulantes e pilotos altamente experientes; somado ao desembarque e estabelecimento em terra dos americanos em Guadalcanal em agosto; fizeram com que os japoneses passassem à defensiva no Pacífico já no último trimestre daquele ano. Com a vitória americana em Guadalcanal em fevereiro de 1943, após meses de intensos combates aéreos, marítimos e terrestres que resultaram em grandes perdas humanas e materiais para ambos os lados, o rumo do conflito naquele teatro de operações virou definitivamente em favor dos aliados. O sucesso da guerra submarina irrestrita levada a cabo pela marinha americana que privava o Japão das matérias primas essenciais, necessárias não só para levar a cabo seu projeto expansionista, como para manter a própria indústria e economia internas em pleno funcionamento, bem como o abastecimento da população por um lado e; a capacidade do complexo militar-industrial americano de repor não apenas suas perdas humanas e materiais mas também as perdas materiais de seus aliados num ritmo muito acima das do Japão; resultou que, a partir de meados de 1943, americanos e seus aliados no Pacífico se mantivessem na ofensiva ininterruptamente, avançando de complexo em complexo de ilhas rumo ao Japão. Ao mesmo tempo que a chegada em grande número à frente de combate de novos modelos de aviões-caça, que se equiparavam ou superavam em performance o Mitsubishi Zero, fazia com que mesmo a relativa vantagem que o Japão dispunha no ar também fosse anulada. Nos territórios ocupados durante a ofensiva do primeiro semestre de 1942, com exceção das Filipinas, num primeiro momento as forças japonesas foram recebidas como libertadoras pelas populações nativas ressentida da colonização europeia. Porém, em poucos meses devido às duras condições impostas pelos novos governos militares japoneses que recrudesceram a opressão e a repressão sobre as populações locais, a exemplo do que já faziam na China e Coreia; o sentimento dessas populações ocupadas passou da simpatia à hostilidade, fomentando movimentos de resistência que cedo encontraram apoio material dos anglo-americanos. O fim da guerra Em Março de 1944, as forças japonesas que ocupavam a Birmânia, deram início a um ataque contra a Índia, mas acabaram por ser derrotadas em Impanhal. No Norte da China, as forças japonesas, começaram a enfrentar as forças comunistas de Mao Zedong. A Guerra Sino-Japonesa, que mobilizava mais de um milhão de homens, gastava mais recursos que a Campanha do Sul. Em agosto de 1944, depois de lançada a última ofensiva em Ichi Go, o Império japonês, tomou grande parte do Sul da China Central, estabelecendo uma ligação terrestre com a Indochina e inviabilizando o território chinês como base para que os aviões caça aliados pudessem escoltar os bombardeiros em direção ao Japão. No entanto, as forças Aliadas do Pacífico já haviam chegado perto do arquipélago nipónico. Após tomar as ilhas Marianas em Junho-Julho de 1944, os americanos obtiveram sucesso em uma série de batalhas aeronavais em Luzon, nas Filipinas, desembarcando nas mesmas no final de Outubro. No início de 1945, a instalação de bases aéreas nas ilhas de Iwo Jima (em Fevereiro) e Okinawa (em Abril), mesmo antes da tomada completa das mesmas pelos Americanos, trouxeram o Japão para dentro do alcance dos caças de escolta de longo alcance (principalmente os P-51 Mustang), o que viabilizava a partir de então os ataques aéreos e navais, começando assim os bombardeamentos incendiários contra as principais cidades japonesas. As escoltas executadas pelos caças mantinham ocupada, além de debilitar ainda mais a já combalida aviação de guerra japonesa, então na defensiva, fazendo com que os ataques aéreos, principalmente os executados pelos aviões-bombardeiros norte-americanos B-29 pudessem, a partir do final de fevereiro de 1945, ser feitos com perdas aceitáveis para as forças atacantes. Ao final de junho, quando se conclui a tomada de Okinawa, tais bombardeamentos que em certo momentos eram realizados sem oposição, já haviam causado a destruição completa de 69 cidades japonesas e a morte de mais de civis. Durante este mesmo período, os comunistas recomeçavam a avançar na China; a maior parte das ilhas Filipinas era retomada pelas forças americanas e guerrilha nativa; enquanto os Britânicos recuperavam por completo a Birmânia, ao mesmo tempo que avançava uma rebelião contra as forças japonesas no Vietnam. Em meados de Julho o Imperador Hirohito, verificando as elevadas perdas e a deterioração da situação nos últimos meses, autorizou que o embaixador japonês na União Soviética contactasse Estaline para apresentar uma rendição do Japão. Estaline recebeu a mensagem algumas horas antes da conferência dos Aliados na Alemanha, apresentando assim a proposta de rendição japonesa a Harry Truman. Os Aliados ocidentais pediam ao Japão uma rendição incondicional, contudo o Japão decidiu não responder devido aos termos de rendição dos Aliados não especificarem o futuro do Imperador — visto como um deus para o povo japonês — tal como o sistema imperial. Harry Truman, após a sua chegada à conferência, recebeu uma mensagem que indicava que o teste da bomba atómica "Trinity" tinha sido bem sucedido; decidido a ganhar a guerra utilizando o projecto Manhattan e demonstrar o poder de força da nova arma ao aliado russo, deu indicações a Estaline que ignorava a mensagem japonesa. A 6 de Agosto, a bomba atómica, "Little Boy", foi lançada sobre Hiroshima do B-29 "Enola Gay", matando, instantaneamente, 75 milhares de pessoas. Destaque-se que não havia quartéis, nem aeroportos militares, nem indústrias bélicas na cidade, cuja população era exclusivamente civil, composta por crianças, mulheres e idosos, uma vez que os homens jovens haviam sido recrutados para as forças armadas japonesas. Era também essa a condição de Nagasaki, a cidade sobre a qual, três dias depois, 9 de Agosto, foi lançada a segunda bomba, a "Fat Man", pelo B-29 "Bock's Car". Entre os que morreram no momento das explosões e aqueles que pereceram nos dias seguintes, por conta da radiação atômica, a quantidade de vítimas se elevou a mais de 250 mil pessoas, constituindo esse episódio o maior massacre de civis de toda a história da humanidade."Em uma guerra onde os crimes contra a Humanidade não foram poucos, este foi o maior deles". (Ernest Mandel - O significado da segunda guerra mundial - Ed. Ática, 1989.) Para satisfazer a opinião pública do país (e de outras nações), as autoridades norte-americanas justificaram a sua decisão afirmando que uma invasão do Japão teria custos muito elevados em termos de vidas de militares estado-unidenses, tendo em conta a disposição dos japoneses de resistir. A 8 de Agosto de 1945 a União Soviética declarou guerra ao Japão, como tinha concordado na conferência, e lançou uma invasão (Operação Tempestade de Agosto, August Storm) em grande escala à Manchúria, que se encontrava ocupada pelo Japão. Com seu país cercado, suas principais cidades em escombros (duas delas atingidas por engenhos nucleares), sua indústria arrasada, e tendo agora que enfrentar outro inimigo poderoso (a URSS), não restou ao imperador do Japão, Hirohito, senão aceitar a rendição incondicional exigida pelos aliados. No dia 15 de Agosto fez um anúncio público pelo rádio, apelando ao exército japonês a cessação da luta. Para os aliados, este foi o ``Dia da Vitória´´ - V Day em inglês. Em 2 de setembro, no mesmo dia em que na Indochina Ho Chi Minh proclamava a independência vietnamita, o Japão assinava formalmente diante dos representantes das nações aliadas no oriente a rendição a bordo do [[USS Missouri (BB-63)|USS Missouri]], na baía de Tóquio pondo fim a Segunda Guerra Mundial. Brasil na Guerra Embora estivesse sendo comandado por um regime ditatorial simpático ao modelo fascista (o Estado novo getulista), o Brasil acabou participando da Guerra junto aos Aliados. Isto porque, muito antes que a pressão popular se fizesse sentir em 1942, porque a partir de Fevereiro de 1942 submarinos alemães e italianos iniciaram o torpedeamento de embarcações brasileiras no oceano Atlântico em represália, segundo relatado nos diários de Goebbels, à adesão por parte do Brasil aos compromissos da Carta do Atlântico (que previa o alinhamento automático ao lado de qualquer nação do continente americano que fosse atacada por uma potência extra-continental); de fundamental importância para que o governo brasileiro paulatinamente se alinhasse com os Estados Unidos e consequentemente a causa aliada a partir de Pearl Harbor, igual e respectivamente foram: as tentativas veladas de ingerência nos assuntos internos brasileiros por parte da Alemanha e Itália, especialmente a partir da implantação do Estado Novo; a progressiva impossibilidade a partir do final de 1940 de manter relações comerciais estáveis e efetivas com estes países devido a pressão naval britânica e posteriormente americana exercida contra os mesmos e a chamada política de boa vizinhança levada a cabo pelo então presidente Roosevelt, que entre outros incentivos econômicos e comerciais financiou a construção de uma gigantesca siderúrgica, a CSN (Companhia Siderúrgica Nacional).Silva, Hélio; 1942 Guerra no Continente, Civilização Brasileira, 1972Sander, Roberto, O Brasil na mira de Hitler, Editora Objetiva, 2007 ISBN 978-85-7302-868-3Costa, Sérgio Correa da, Crônica de uma Guerra Secreta, Ed.Record, 2004. ISBN 85-01-07031-9 Também, durante o ano de 1942, em meio a incentivos econômicos e pressão diplomática, os americanos instalaram bases aero-navais ao longo da costa Norte-Nordeste brasileira, sendo a base militar no município de Parnamirim, vizinho a capital Natal, no estado do Rio Grande do Norte, a principal dentre estas. Bases às quais os militares brasileiros tinham acesso restrito e controlado. Tendo sido a de Parnamirim de especial importância para o esforço de guerra aliado antes do desembarque de tropas Anglo-Americanas no Norte da África em novembro de 1942 na Operação Tocha. Complexo de bases esse que foi popularmente apelidado na época de "Trampolim da Vitória", devido à importante contribuição tática proporcionada para a frente norte africana. A partir da estabilização da frente italiana em fins de 1943 e do enfraquecimento da campanha submarina alemã, as bases americanas em solo brasileiro foram sendo progressivamente desativadas ao longo de 1944-45, embora na da ilha de Fernando de Noronha os americanos tenham permanecido até 1960.. Somente devido à pressão popular é que se deveu a declaração de guerra à Alemanha nazista e à Itália fascista em agosto de 1942, após meses de torpedeamento de navios mercantes brasileiros. Assim como a existência da Força Expedicionária Brasileira, que teve sua formação inicialmente protelada por um ano após a declaração de guerra e seu envio para a frente iniciado somente em julho de 1944, quase 2 anos após a declaração e mesmo assim tendo enviado cerca de homens de um total inicial previsto de . Mesmo com problemas na preparação e no envio, já na Itália, treinada e equipada pelos americanos, a FEB cumpriu as principais missões que lhe foram atribuídas pelo comando aliado. No entanto, mal terminada a guerra, temendo uma possível capitalização política da vitória aliada por membros da FEB, dada a contribuição desta à mesma, mesmo que modesta, decidiu o governo brasileiro desmobilizá-la oficialmente ainda em solo italiano.Celso Castro; Vitor Izecksohn & Hendrik Kraay, "Nova história militar brasileira"; Fundação Getúlio Vargas; 2004; ISBN 85-225-0496-2 A seus membros, no retorno ao país, foram impostas restrições, os veteranos não militares (que deram baixa ao retornar) foram proibidos de utilizar em público condecorações ou peças do vestuário expedicionário, enquanto os (veteranos militares) profissionais foram transferidos para regiões de fronteira ou distantes dos grandes centros.Vários autores; "Depoimento de oficiais da reserva sobre a FEB"; Editora Cobraci; 1949 No entanto, a participação do Brasil na guerra e a forma como a mesma se desenrolou contribuíram decisivamente para o fim do regime do Estado Novo, como já sinalizava o Manifesto dos Mineiros em 1943. Assim, embora mais vigorosa que a participação na Primeira Guerra Mundial, considerando o jogo político e diplomático travado entre americanos e alemães pelo apoio brasileiro e os números da real contribuição tática e estratégica que o país proporcionou comparados aos de outros países aliados (a FEB, por exemplo, era apenas uma entre 20 divisões aliadas na Itália, tendo atuado num setor, embora relativamente importante, secundário na frente italiana, num momento em que esta mesma frente se tinha tornado de menor importância para ambos os lados); a modesta participação brasileira na Segunda Guerra pode no geral ser equiparada à do Japão na Primeira Guerra Mundial. Se de um lado, em termos numéricos e táticos, os brasileiros tiveram no segundo conflito mundial uma participação maior na causa aliada que os japoneses três décadas antes, por outro lado os nipônicos, entre as décadas de 1920 e 1930, souberam capitalizar melhor política e estrategicamente a nível internacional sua participação no conflito de 1914-18. Portugal e a Guerra Durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial, Portugal era governado por uma ditadura de direita, designada por Estado Novo e chefiado por Salazar. Oficialmente Portugal declarou em 1939 a neutralidade, apesar da Aliança Luso-Britânica, tendo mantido o estado de neutralidade até ao final das hostilidades. O Estado Português, em Março de 1939, assina um Tratado de Amizade e Não Agressão com a Espanha nacionalista, representada pela Junta de Burgos e pelo Nuevo Estado dirigido por Franco, recusando o convite do embaixador italiano, em Abril do mesmo ano, para aderir ao Pacto Anti-Komintern, aliança da Alemanha, Itália e Japão contra a ameaça comunista. Em Agosto de 1939, a Grã-Bretanha assina um acordo de cooperação militar com Portugal, aceitando apoiar directamente o esforço de rearmamento e modernização das forças armadas portuguesas. Todavia, o acordo só começaria a ser cumprido a partir de Setembro de 1943. O embaixador Aristides de Sousa Mendes em França (1939-1940) ajudou dezenas de milhares de refugiados, nomeadamente judeus a fugir via Lisboa, para os Estados Unidos, emitindo vistos à revelia do Governo de Salazar. Após a queda da França em Julho de 1940, foi detido em Lisboa, e proibido de exercer Advocacia, nunca foi perdoado por Salazar. Em 1966, Israel dá-lhe o título de "Justo entre as nações". Após a revolução de Abril foi-lhe atribuída a título póstumo a Ordem da Liberdade em 1987, e a Cruz de Mérito em 1998. Logo após a invasão da França, Hitler emite com o nome de Operação Félix, a directiva 18, cujo objectivo principal é a ocupação de Gibraltar, com ou sem apoio da Espanha. Os planos da operação contempla a invasão de Portugal, caso esteja iminente um desembarque aliado na costa portuguesa.http://www.gibnet.com/texts/hitler.htm Para a invasão a Portugal estaria planeada ser usada uma divisão blindada alemã para tomar os portos de Setúbal e Lisboa, outra divisão (espanhola) pela costa norte, e uma outra divisão alemã de infantaria motorizada pelo sul do país. Portugal não possuía qualquer corpo blindado, ou peças antitanque para uma defesa com sucesso, especialmente contra a divisão blindada, e muito do equipamento estava obsoleto. A operação Félix não foi concretizada porque Espanha e Alemanha não chegaram a acordo sobre as contrapartidas da participação espanhola. A Espanha teria de ser equipada pelo exército alemão porque apesar da superioridade numérica das divisões espanholas em relação a Portugal, faltava equipamento, mobilidade e logística às divisões espanholas. O exército alemão teria de defender uma maior faixa costeira de uma possível invasão aliada, e a prioridade foi dada À Jugoslávia e Grécia, devido às preparações para a invasão da Rússia. O Plano ainda foi considerado se a Alemanha obtivesse uma vitória rápida na frente russa. Os acordos entre Portugal e Espanha, e a inteligência britânica poderão ter também influenciado a não concretização do plano. Apenas em 1943 a Grã-Bretanha honraria o acordo de 1939, e passaria a dispor equipamento militar moderno a Portugal. No dia 29 de Junho de 1940, Espanha e Portugal assinam um protocolo adicional ao Tratado de Amizade e Não Agressão. Em 1941, o Japão invade Timor-Leste, e ocupa as ilhas de Lapa, São João e Montanha pertencentes à República da China e divide a administração com o Governo Português de Macau. As ilhas voltariam após o fim da guerra à soberania chinesa. Com o virar da guerra e o conhecimento da proposta de Roosevelt em enviar tropas Brasileiras para ocupação das ilhas portuguesas no Atlântico, Churchill convence Portugal à assinar o Acordo Luso-Britânico, em Agosto de 1943, concedendo à Grã-Bretanha, a base das Lajes nos Açores, e em 1944 aos Estados Unidos até actualmente. Comercialmente, Portugal exportava produtos para os países em conflito, como açúcar, tabaco, e volfrâmio. O volfrâmio cujo preço subiu em flecha desde o início das exportações, sendo que para a Alemanha, a exportação foi interrompida em 1944 por imposição dos Aliados. Até ao final da guerra as exportações para a Alemanha foram pagas com ouro canalizado via Suíça. Com o final da guerra, o governo de Salazar decretou luto oficial de três dias pela morte de Hitler aquando da sua morte, em 1945. Consequências da Segunda Guerra Mundial Desenvolvimento tecnológico A tecnologia bélica evoluiu rapidamente durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial e foi crucial para determinar o rumo da guerra. Algumas das principais tecnologias foram usadas pela primeira vez, como as bombas nucleares, o radar, sistemas de comunicação por micro-ondas, o fuzil mais rápido, os mísseis balísticos, e os processadores analógicos de dados (computadores primitivos). Enormes avanços foram feitos em aeronaves, navios, submarinos e tanques. Muitos dos modelos usados no início da guerra se tornaram obsoletos quando a guerra acabou. Um novo tipo de navio foi adicionado aos avanços: navio de desembarque anfíbio (usado no Dia D). Mortes As estimativas para o total de vítimas da guerra variam, mas a maioria sugere que cerca de 72 milhões de pessoas morreram durante a guerra, incluindo cerca de 26 milhões de soldados e 46 milhões de civis. Muitos civis morreram devido à doenças, fome, massacres, bombardeios e genocídio. A União Soviética perdeu cerca de 27 milhões de pessoas durante a guerra, cerca de metade de todas as vítimas da Segunda Guerra Mundial. Do total de mortes na II Guerra Mundial, aproximadamente 85% estavam no lado dos Aliados (principalmente soviético e chinês) e 15% do lado do Eixo. Uma estimativa é que 12 milhões de civis morreram nos campos de concentração nazistas, 1,5 milhões por bombas, 7 milhões na Europa e 7,5 milhões na China devido a outros fatores.J. M. Winter, "Demography of the War", in Dear and Foot, ed., Oxford Companion to World War, p 290. Os dados sobre o total de vítimas varia porque a maioria das mortes não foram documentadas. Prisioneiros de guerra Com a derrota e posterior separação da Alemanha, cerca de 3 mil civis alemães viraram prisioneiros de guerra tendo que trabalhar em campos de trabalhos forçados no Gulag, na Rússia. Apenas em 1950, os civis poderam ter a sua liberdade e voltar para a Alemanha. Muitos dos prisioneiros de guerra alemães e italianos foram trabalhar na reconstrução da Grã-Bretanha e da França. Cerca de 100 mil prisioneiros foram enviados para a Grã-Bretanha e cerca de 700 mil para a França. Além disso, os milhares de soldados presos pelos soviéticos continuaram em cativeiro, diferentemente dos prisioneiros pelos aliados, que foram libertados entre 1945 e 1948. No início dos anos 1950, alguns prisioneiros alemães foram libertados pelos russos, mas somente em 1955, após a visita de Konrad Adenauer à URSS é que os restantes prisioneiros ainda vivos foram libertados e retornaram a sua terra natal após até 14 anos de cativeiro. O Holocausto Avalia-se em 50 ou 60 milhões o número de pessoas que morreram em consequência da guerra. As perdas foram superiores na Europa Oriental: estimam-se 17 milhões de mortes civis e 12 milhões de mortes militares para a União Soviética, 6 a 7 milhões para a Polónia (primariamente civis), enquanto que na França o número rondaria os 600 000. O Holocausto comandado pelas autoridades nazistas - inclusive como parte da "solução final" para o "problema judeu" - levaria ao genocídio, nos campos de concentração, de milhões de pessoas consideradas indesejáveis, dentre as quais, principalmente, os judeus, mas também membros da etnia cigana, eslavos, homossexuais, portadores de deficiência, Testemunhas de Jeová e dissidentes políticos. Milhares de prisioneiros foram usados como cobaias em diversas experiências, o que acarretou a propagação de doenças como tifo e tuberculose. Após a guerra, o Movimento Sionista valeu-se do horror mundial diante da divulgação do holocausto judeu, para obter a criação do Estado de Israel, na Palestina. Danos materiais Os Aliados determinaram o pagamento de indenizações de guerra às nações derrotadas para a reconstrução e indenização dos países vencedores, assinado no Tratado de Paz de Paris. A Hungria, Finlândia e Romênia foi ordenado o pagamento de 300 milhões de dólares (valor baseado no valor do dólar em 1938) para a União Soviética. A Itália foi obrigada a pagar o correspondente a 360 milhões de dólares de indenizações cobrados pela Grécia, Iugoslávia e União Soviética. No fim da guerra, cerca de 70% da infra-estrutura européia estava destruída. Os países membros do Eixo tiveram que indenizar os países Aliados em mais de 2 bilhões de dólares. Com a derrota do Eixo, a Alemanha teve expressivos recursos financeiros e materiais transferidos para os Estados Unidos e a União Soviética, além de ter as indústrias bélicas desmanteladas para evitar um novo rearmamento. Territoriais As transformações territoriais provocadas pela Segunda Guerra começaram a ser delineadas pouco antes do fim desta. A Conferência de Ialta (4-12 de Fevereiro de 1945) teria como resultado a partilha entre os Estados Unidos e a União Soviética de zonas de influência na Europa. Alguns meses depois a Conferência de Potsdam, realizada já com a derrota da Alemanha, consagra a divisão deste país em quatro zonas administradas pelas potências vencedoras. No lado Oriental, ficaria a administração sob incumbência da União Soviética e, no lado Ocidental, a administração ficaria sob incumbência dos Estados Unidos, França e Reino Unido, tendo estas duas últimas desistido da incumbência. A Itália perderia todas as suas colónias; a Ístria acabaria por ser integrada na Jugoslávia, tendo também sofrido pequenas alterações fronteiriças a favor da França. O território da nação polaca desloca-se para oeste, integrando províncias alemãs (Pomerânia, Brandemburgo, Silésia), colocando a sua fronteira ocidental até aos cursos do Oder e do Neisse. A URSS progrediu igualmente para oeste, graças principalmente à reversão das perdas territoriais sofridas pelo Pacto de Brest-Litovsk: houve a criação da República Socialista Soviética da Bielorússia (numa área de maioria étnica bielorussa, mas que havia sido concedida à Polônia), e também a ampliação da Ucrânia, que também havia perdido território, duas décadas antes, para a Polônia. O Japão teve que abandonar, de acordo com o estabelecido no acordo de paz de 1951 com os Estados Unidos, a Manchúria e a Coreia, além dos territórios que havia conquistado durante o conflito. Nos anos 1970, os Estados Unidos devolvem Okinawa ao Japão. Políticas No plano político, a Segunda Guerra Mundial produziu, entre outros, os seguintes resultados:MANDEL, Ernst. O significado da Segunda Guerra Mundial. S. Paulo. Ed. Ática, 1989. Pg.160 * O esmagamento dos imperialismos alemão, italiano e japonês; * O enfraquecimento dos imperialismos inglês e francês; * Ascensão dos Estados Unidos como potência imperialista hegemônica no mundo; * Ascensão da URSS como potência militar dominante na Europa Oriental; * Ascensão dos movimentos de libertação nacional nos países explorados pelo colonialismo europeu, em alguns casos combinando nacionalismo com revolução social (como na China); * Deflagração da Guerra Fria, como um teste de força entre os Estados Unidos e a União Soviética; * Fundação da Organização das Nações Unidas, em Junho de 1945, em substituição à Sociedade das Nações. Uma das razões apontadas para o fracasso da Liga das Nações seria a igualdade entre países pequenos e grandes, bloqueando o processo de tomada de decisões. Valendo-se desse discutível argumento, as potências vencedoras da Segunda Guerra Mundial reservaram-se um papel de destaque e domínio dentro da ONU, através de assento permanente no Conselho de Segurança, onde possuem direito de veto. Os outros membros do Conselho são seis países eleitos rotativamente (sem poder de veto). Herança humana A herança de destruição deixada pela Segunda Guerra Mundial foi assombrosa. Além das mortes causadas, direta ou indiretamente (fome e doenças), pelo conflito, dezenas de cidades foram arrasadas, inúmeras florestas desapareceram, e milhares de hectares de terras cultiváveis foram transformados em desertos, em proporções nunca vistas desde a Guerra dos Trinta Anos. Mas o pior foi a devastação causada ao comportamento humano. Violência bárbara e desrespeito generalizado aos mais elementares direitos humanos - sobretudo o direito à vida -, disseminaram-se numa escala bem maior do que se viu durante e depois da Primeira Guerra Mundial, e cujos exemplos mais gritantes foram os Holocaustos nazistas, o Estupro de Nanquim e as bombas atômicas sobre Hiroshima e Nagasaki. Recursos materiais volumosos, capazes de alimentar, vestir e educar milhões de seres humanos, que vivem na linha da pobreza (ou abaixo dela), foram desperdiçados para fins puramente destrutivos.MANDEL, Ernst. O significado da Segunda Guerra Mundial. S. Paulo. Ed. Ática, 1989. pg. 182. A Segunda Guerra na cultura popular * Filmes * Documentários ** The World at War (em inglês) ** Hitler's Plan to Bomb N.Y. (em inglês) ** Tales Of The Gun: US Guns of WWII (em inglês) ** Tales Of The Gun: German Small Arms Of WWII (em inglês) ** Tales Of The Gun: Japanese Guns of WWII (em inglês) ** Hollywood and the Holocaust (HBO) (em inglês) ** Senta a Pua! (em português) ** O "Lapa Azul" - Documentário sobre a Campanha do III Batalhão do 11º RI na II Guerra Mundial (em português) * Séries de TV ** Band of Brothers ** The Pacific * Jornais ** The New York Times, edição de Terça-Feira, 6 de Junho, 1944 * Jogos ** Commandos ** Wolfenstein 3D ** Return to Castle Wolfenstein ** Blazing Angels: Squadrons of WWII ** Combat Flight Simulator WWII Europe Series ** Combat Flight Simulator 2 ** Combat Flight Simulator 3 Combat for Europe ** Battlefield 1942 ** Battlefield 1943 ** Medal of Honor (Série) ** Medal of Honor: Allied Assault ** Medal of Honor: Spearhead ** Medal of Honor: Breakthrough ** Medal of Honor: Pacific Assault ** Medal of Honor: Airborne ** Medal of Honor: Frontline ** Medal of Honor: Rising Sun ** Medal of Honor: European Assault ** Call of Duty ** Call of Duty 2 ** Call of Duty 3 ** Call of Duty 5: World at War ** Hidden Stroke 2 ** Brothers In Arms: Hell's Highway ** Company of Heroes ** Day of Defeat ** Day of Defeat Source ** Hearts of Iron Referências Bibliográficas * Churchill, Winston (1948-53), The Second World War, 6 vols. * Silva, Hélio 1942 Guerra no Continente Civilização Brasileira, 1972. * Gilbert, Martin (1995) Second World War, Phoenix, ISBN 1-85799-346-2 * Keegan, John (1989) The Second World War * Liddel Hart, Sir Basil (1970), History of the Second World War Cassel & Co; Pan Books,1973, Londres * Williamson, Murray e Allan R. Millett, Allan R. (2000) A War to Be Won: Fighting the Second World War ISBN 0-674-00163-X * Overy, Richard, Why the Allies Won, Pimlico, 1995. ISBN 0-7126-7453-5 * Weinberg, Gerhard L., A World at Arms: A Global History of World War II (1994) ISBN 0-521-44317-2 * Carrilho, Maria; Rosas, Fernando; Barros, Júlia; Neves, Mário; Oliveira, José Manuel; Matos-Cruz, José 1989, Portugal na segunda Guerra Mundial, Publicações Dom Quixote, Lisboa * Shirer, Willian, The Rise and Fall of Third Reich '' (1981) ISBN 0-671-72868-7 * Fest, Joachim, ''HITLER (1991) ISBN 85-209-0296-0 * Rémond, René, Introdução à História do Nosso Tempo. Lisboa: Gradiva, 2ª edição, 2003. ISBN 972-662-375-8 * Costa, Sérgio Correa da, Crônica de uma Guerra Secreta, Ed.Record, 2004. ISBN 85-01-07031-9 * Sander, Roberto, O Brasil na mira de Hitler, Editora Objetiva, 2007 ISBN 978-85-7302-868-3